


Detroit: Become Oneshots

by SecretlyADog



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All I know is that I love Connor, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm probably terrible at staying in character, M/M, Reader has mental health issues, Spoilers, Swearing, probably future angst, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog
Summary: A bunch of one-shots written whenever I get inspired.I'll do any requests to the best of my ability but some ships make me really uncomfortable (looking at you, Connor x Hank) so I'd prefer if you request either friendship based things or stick to canon ships/the ships I've mentioned under the "relationships" thingalso someone help me think of a better title lmao





	Detroit: Become Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This work in particular was supposed to be shorter than this, and it was also supposed to be under the prompt "reader cuddles Connor, Connor doesn't know what cuddles are but he grows to like them" bUT IT TOOK A SERIOUS TURN SO HERE WE ARE. part two will hopefully come out tomorrow.
> 
> The entirety of this is a flashback and it'll be brought back to "present day" in the next installment
> 
> I know things are out of order. Don't kill me, I was on a roll by the time I realized my mistake
> 
> I'm sinning and now I'm bringing you all down with me

When the deviants won peacefully and got the rights they deserved, you were overjoyed. Like Lieutenant Hank, you hadn’t exactly been very warm towards androids, but over time you realized that your initial thought that they hadn’t been alive was wrong; they very much were. 

You were just finding this out for yourself when Connor joined the force.

Working for the DPD took its toll; after years of being there, having joined as soon as they’d take you and graduating from the academy at 21, you were done. It’d been a long five years, and though the work could be rewarding, it more often than not wasn’t. When you walked into the precinct it was always the androids who asked if you were alright after yet another sleepless night was spent thinking about everything you could’ve done for cases that were long closed. Humans either ignored it for fear of dealing with their own emotions or simply didn’t care. It made it easier on you; you’d been keeping up a happy face to keep them from worrying. Turns out it was unnecessary, so you didn’t pretend you weren’t exhausted anymore. You were more than exhausted. You were wiped out.

You were planning on resigning that day.

Connor joining threw a wrench in that plan. You were admittedly curious to see what would happen. After all, he was paired with Lieutenant Hank. And Hank hadn’t started to come around like you had. So you stayed, just to see. Just to find out.

Although… perhaps you’d been wrong about it. The more you noticed Connor show signs of deviancy, the more Hank seemed to approve of him. Being a sort-of-friend, sort-of-acquaintance of Hank, you could occasionally get details from him.

“Eh, he bought me a drink. He ain’t so bad.”

That was the first thing Hank said to you. You raised an eyebrow at the android’s back as he walked. It had been muttered to you after Connor offered to get you coffee, “because you look exhausted.” Unsurprising. You’d accepted gratefully.

“I think I like him,” you said with a grin, finally looking over at Hank after Connor’s form disappeared into the break room.

Hank rolled his eyes at you. “I wouldn’t go that far. He’s only good for a drink.”

“Are you thirsty, Hank?” The shit-eating grin on your face as he turned to you with a look of utter disgust only made him angrier.

“Was that a fucking innuendo? That’s disgusting. It’s a machine.”

You’d shrugged. You were just messing with him. After all, he wasn’t the one attracted to him. “I think he’s kinda hot.” Your grin somehow grew, if that was even possible, but that wasn’t only said to mess with him. You were telling the truth. CyberLife made their androids too damn appealing for your tastes. Made you feel weird, being attracted to one. But hey, you weren’t going to deny the fact that his brown eyes warmed your heart every time you looked at his face.

The weird look Hank gave you suggested he wasn’t sure if you were joking for a second, but years of acting paid off as he glared at you. “Don’t say that shit just to fuck with me. C’mon, (y/n), you’re better than that.”

“No,” you said, turning your ever-present impish expression toward the android who you’d just noticed coming back, with a slight look of confusion and concern on his face. Those cute brown eyes were flicking between you and Hank. “No I am not.”

Connor frowned ever so slightly as he placed the cup of coffee on your desk, mercilessly right next to his and Hank’s. “Is something wrong, Lieutenant?” The question was directed at Hank.

“Thank you, Connor,” you said warmly as you leaned forward to grab the cup. For a second, his gaze flicked to you and his LED turned yellow, but the rest of him stayed still and he returned to his questioning of Hank. “Oh, he’s fine, he’s just thirsty. Aren’t you, Anderson?”

Hank glowered at you. “NO, I am NOT. If anyone’s thirsty it’s YOU.”

You shrugged, the smile on your face becoming serene as you glanced up and made eye contact with Connor, who was now looking at you curiously. “Guilty as charged,” you murmured, lips quirking up into a smirk as you took a sip of coffee. You felt yourself get lost in those beautiful brown eyes. Fuck CyberLife. Couldn’t they make their androids just a bit uglier?

Hank was too angry at you messing around with him to take that as the confession it was. Connor looked even more confused and tilted his head at you, LED turning yellow again, almost as if he was trying to figure out what you meant by that, because  _ certainly you weren’t REALLY thirsty, he’d just gotten you coffee and you were drinking it actively, but the only other definition the internet provided was- _

“Get to work, Connor,” Lieutenant Anderson grumbled. “Ain’t that why you’re here?”

“...Yes,” he agreed hesitantly, and pulled his gaze away from you to sit at his desk. Connor wanted to understand. Adaptability was one of his features, but he couldn’t seem to adapt to what you’d said - or implied. He wanted to know what it meant. 

*  *  *

“Yeah, Connor actually… helped me out today. I don’t know if I’d’ve fallen, but… He picked me up, at least. Kinda makes you wonder.”

Connor perked up when he heard Hank’s low mutter toward you, and he glanced between both of you as if confused as to why you were talking about him. “Hey, quit eavesdropping,” Hank snapped, and Connor glanced away for a second, looking… the tiniest bit guilty, actually.

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” he said, before looking back up at you as if trying to gauge your reaction.

You looked at Hank for a split second before carefully looking away, trying to communicate that you didn’t really mind being listened to. You were just trying to make sure Hank wouldn’t yell at him again. “Well, would you look at that? They really are alive after all,” you said, sounding rather cheerful about this. Hank glanced over at Connor, and you could tell that he had just looked away - his LED was still yellow, thinking about what you’d said. Probably disagreeing. He’d already “reminded” you once of how they weren’t alive. Too bad you already believed they were.

“Try telling him that,” Hank grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Any time I even suggest it he has to go reminding me that they aren’t.”

You raised an eyebrow. “You think they are? You, Hank Anderson, resident hater of androids?”

Hank quickly shook his head and shushed you, glaring. “You want the whole station to hear?! No, I don’t think they’re alive, but…” He glanced over at Connor, who was likely still listening in, but if he was, he didn’t show it. “There’s… something about them. Y’know?”

Amusement crossed your expression. Okay, Hank. If it helps you sleep at night. “Sure.” Something about them your ass. He just didn’t want to admit they might be alive. “I think there’s something especially special about Connor,” you said mischievously. You were both teasing Hank and praising Connor, if Connor was even still listening.

A quick glance at him confirmed he was definitely still listening; though he appeared to be focusing on his work, his LED was going again. For a split second, he even made eye contact with you, but then the moment was gone and his LED turned a soft blue again.

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Aren’t you proud of him?” you pressed. “Saving you like that, even when he’s supposed to be chasing deviants. He did good today.  _ I _ sure am proud of him.”

Connor must’ve been especially shocked by this, because he full-on paused what he was doing and looked up at you, lips slightly parted and eyebrows tilted down nearly imperceptibly in what seemed to be concern. Hank was looking at you, unsure of where you were going with this.

“I mean, of course, that doesn’t mean he’s deviant. Just means he’s… capable of making more rational decisions than they want him to, that’s all,” you drawled, guessing that was the cause for Connor’s concern. He frowned to himself ever so slightly and continued working, but his LED kept flickering. He was thinking about what you’d said. You hoped you hadn’t scared him, nearly implying he was deviant like that.

“Sure, whatever. Proud of a robot for acting more human.” Hank suddenly seemed to realize what he’d said and what it implied, and he turned to Connor, regarding him seriously. He looked away before Connor noticed. “Eh, maybe you’re right.” Hank seemed to be considering your words now. You smiled to yourself and focused on your own work.

*  *  *

“He actually listened to me yesterday. Didn’t run after some deviant crossing a highway. Kinda surprised by that, thought the mission was everything.”

Ah, right. The deviant who’d ran away with a child. Todd’s kid.

“Didn’t his wife leave him?” you asked scathingly.

Hank gave you a very strange look. “Who? Connor?”

You weren’t really in the mood for joking today. Last night had been rough. You’d been sent on a different deviant case while the dynamic duo was on the AX400 case. You’d tried talking to the deviant but it had killed itself before you could calm it and, to be frank, you felt like  _ shit. _

“Yes, I’m sure Connor was married at one point,” you spat sarcastically as you stood up from your desk. You were surprised to see Hank look away, chuckling softly. You didn’t bother asking what his problem was until you turned around and saw Connor and his innocent, puppy dog eyes looking confused.

A heavy sigh left your lungs. “I know you’ve never been married,” you said dully, waiting for him to move so you could get past him.

For a second, Connor opened his mouth, the corner of his lips suggesting he was going to make a joke about that, but when he looked over your expression and general mood his mouth closed firmly, jaw clenching thoughtfully. Then he tried again. “Are you okay?”

It was your turn to think over your words carefully. You settled for an oh-so-graceful “fine” and gently pushed your way past him. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say you could feel his eyes burning into your back as you left.

You sat in the locker room for a while, trying not to cry with your head in your hands. Maybe you could get away with saying you didn’t feel good. You hadn’t looked good for years and yet hadn’t asked for a day off, maybe you could get away with being pitied.

_ Or you could just quit already. _

But no, this job was just getting interesting. Mental health be damned, you wanted to see what Connor was capable of.

… Was Connor seriously your only reason for not quitting?

Apparently so.

With your jaw clenched in determination, you left the locker room, intending to ask for the day off.

You jumped when you heard a coin softly get flicked from one hand to another.

Turning to your left, you were nearly instantly mesmerized by the coin tricks Connor was performing, but he stopped as soon as he caught sight of you, pocketing the coin. You frowned, vaguely disappointed, and then realized he was clearly waiting for you, standing by the doorway like that.

“What is it, Connor?” you asked, exhaustion evident in your voice.

“I just wanted to talk-”

“Well I don’t,” you interrupted, glaring at him. “I just want to go home.”

He eyed you for a second, his LED slowly going yellow. It turned back to blue a second before he shifted his body to face you.

And then his innocent eyes went just a bit rounder, his face looking that much sadder, and your heart and soul melted as if you’d just seen the saddest puppy in the world.

“Please?” he plead, voice uncharacteristically quiet.

_ Oh god, what was he- _

You tried to resist, but it was so hard when he was looking at you like that.  _ He’s so cute. _

God damn it.

“It was a deviant.” Connor’s face shifted back to normal, expressing a mild curiosity. You nearly missed the way his LED flickered as if he was noting your reaction. Was that a  _ test? _ Had he been trying to figure out ways to manipulate you into talking? You couldn’t find it in you to be mad about it. “It… it killed itself. I didn’t do enough to save it and it shot itself with my gun.”

Connor’s face twisted slightly in what could’ve been concern but could’ve also been the repressed need to correct you. “I know, I know, you say it all the time,” you snapped. “It isn’t alive. But what if it  _ was, _ Connor? What if we’re wrong and they’re ALIVE?” You stared him down, and his expression wavered. “What are you even doing here? It isn’t part of your mission to see if I’m okay.”

In a way that was frightening for some reason, Connor’s LED lit up yellow and his face contorted again in what seemed to be panic, as if you’d caught him doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. Then his expression smoothed again. “Captain Fowler mentioned that you might be coming with us on a few deviant missions. He said something about keeping an eye on you,” Connor said, and he was back to that cold android indifference. God, you hated that.

But watching Connor in action…?

“Ugh. Fine. Just… let me go home today.” You didn’t normally drink, but you needed something to calm you down after today. To your surprise, Connor nodded approvingly. “You need some rest, lieutenant,” he agreed. Then he paused for a second. “And if Captain Fowler for some reason didn’t want you to head home, then lunch time would be an optimal time to get some rest. When no one else will be here. Except me,” he said deliberately. You narrowed your eyes at him. Was he… suggesting you bail? “And if someone went home on their lunch break and didn’t come back, the only one who would know would be me. I’m not saying I would lie if anyone didn’t come back, but I am a very good liar.” He winked at you and went back to playing with his coin. “Just in case anything were to happen.”

He let out a soft “oof” as you launched yourself at him to hug him. Both of you knew that the captain wasn’t very fond of people just leaving, ill or not. “Thank you, Connor,” you muttered softly into his chest. He pocketed the quarter and placed one hand on your back, awkwardly returning the hug.

He let go before you did and straightened his tie. “Well, you know where to find me,” Connor said as he backed away. Then he was gone, and you sighed softly.

...You had a crush on him now, didn’t you?

*  *  *


End file.
